


i'd do anything for you (in the dark)

by andyanthea



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyanthea/pseuds/andyanthea
Summary: He'd do anything for him, but only in the dark - soon it all fades as light escapes.(Inspired by 'Seigfried' - Frank Ocean.)





	i'd do anything for you (in the dark)

“I told Frankie about you,” Pecco murmurs to Miguel’s chest as they lie together in bed. The motorhome at night is the most secure place they can be, together - championship rivals aren’t supposed to be kissing in daylight, Vale’s told him too many times. “He said you’re dangerous.”

Miguel hums into Pecco’s curls, putting his hand higher on his back and nape. “And why is that?” 

Pecco shrugs, and leans closer. “He doesn’t say anything.”

“Ah,” was Miguel’s only answer. He tightens his embrace around Pecco’s slim body, and prays for slumber to arrive. Frankie’s words sends shivers down his skin, and Miguel knows its dread. He just doesn’t understand why. “Go to sleep, amor.” 

Pecco keeps shut, but Miguel knows he’s not yet asleep. He can feel the rise of his chest, and it’s not slowing down. His eyes are filled with questions as he asks, “How long until I stop being your dirty little secret?”

Miguel snaps up. So that’s where the fears running down his skin came from. “Do you even mean what you’re saying?”

“I do.” Pecco also sits up, staring Miguel in the eye. “If anything, I should be the one asking what I mean to you.” His voice is calm, but the cold fury and disappointment in Pecco’s words freezes Miguel in his place. Pecco grips the blanket as he feels his hand shaking, even if he feels like throwing the motorhome upside down. “I told Vale and the Academy about us, I trusted them to keep this a secret like you asked for, but you can’t even tell your teammate we’re together? Is this because we’re rivals?” The tremble in his voice grows louder. “I’d rather have us fighting on track than you keeping me, keeping _us_ in the dark, as if you’re that ashamed of our relationship.”

“You’re not one to talk when you’re the one beating me for the championship!” Miguel blows up. “I’m doing this for you, for us! What am I supposed to do, kiss you in front of the journalists? Tell everyone that hey, we’re beating each other on track while being together as well? The other riders, the press...do you think they’ll leave us be? You know I’d do anything for you, but you only care for yourself!”

When he sees Pecco’s gaze break into a million pieces, Miguel knows he has utterly, and completely fucked up - he can’t put it back together, not when he made it so. His little scraps of ego wants to grab Pecco’s arms to stop him from leaving, tell him that he did everything to keep them together. He never told anyone about their relationship, not even Brad - they’re only boyfriends under the safety of the night, and it’s for the best. _We’re going up to MotoGP together,_ Miguel remembers smiling to Pecco’s ears as they promised, _we’re going to race together for the championship, just like we do now_. Now he doesn’t even remember any of them, because they’re all torn apart the moment Pecco rises up from the bed and packs up his things.

“You’re a coward,” Pecco spits, but it’s not the words that hurt. Each tear that trickles down Pecco’s cheeks feels like a slap to his face. The ache on Miguel’s cheeks are almost real. “Keep your secrets. I’m leaving. It’s for our own good - as you said.”

This time, Miguel doesn’t beg for forgiveness, as he watches Pecco disappear from his room.

__

The next day, Frankie punches him square in the stomach with lots of curses, but the pain isn’t as bad as witnessing Pecco cry and knowing that he caused it.

He kept their love in the dark for good, Miguel convinced himself, but he had forgotten that they needed the light. Now the light of his life crashes himself into Frankie's arms, and Miguel watches helplessly as they disappear from sight, Frankie's back fortunately protecting both of them from each other.

If heartbreak makes a sound, Miguel is sure Pecco could hear it, because the weight of disappointment from Pecco’s gaze doesn’t leave him.


End file.
